Matt Ortega
Matt Ortega is the twin brother of Daryl Ortega and the main love interest within his Story Route in Is it Love?: Carter Corp. In Gabriel's Route, he serves as the second love interest. Appearance Matt is a slender but a lean and muscular man has a short wavy styled dark brown hair with fringes in each sides and hazel eyes. He has three outfits seen on his portrait, his sporty attire consist of a blue denim vest along with a light purple short sleeved openly hoodie, beneath his outfit is a black tank top, black trousers with white linings and white and black sneakers. This outfit also serves as one of his casual outfits. His second outfit is his corporate attire which he works as a graphic artist, he wears a black leather sports jacket and beige long sleeve button-up shirt which is folded into cuffs, a purple short sleeved v-neck loose undershirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He also wears a shark tooth necklace on his neck. His third outfit, is a black leather jacket with a white short sleeved undershirt, charcoal gray hipster jeans with a silver chain and a gray belt along with a side belt around the waist and his black shoes from his corporate attire, he also wears a black bonnet on his head and wears a dog tag necklace on his neck. In his promotional poster of the game, he wears this outfit but his hipster jeans are blue, his belt is black but without the side belt and is not seen without a black bonnet hat and his dog tag necklace. *In some secret scenes, Matt was in shirtless as he wears either his hipster jeans but his belts are removed and was unbuttoned or red sweatpants. In Chapter 7, He could remove his sweatpants to make him naked after he took off the player's intimate attire when he is about to make love towards her. Personality Matt can be described in the game as a spunky but a rebel without a cause as his manner of speech appear as rebellious which annoys the player when he speaks. As a Graphic Artist, he is somewhat of a slacker and always giving the player some advice about the intense work given by their boss, Ryan Carter and has a playful side calling the player as his angel and in later chapters he calls her as his princess after he became romantically involved with her. Matt also shows his jealousy and anger whenever the player is attracted towards their manager Gabriel Simons as he rudely asks her if she is attracted to him as seen in the first chapter and both are seen to have a tension to make the player decide who is attracted on either of the two. This also happens in Gabriel's story when he discovers the girl he likes is with Gabriel and causing both men to have a fistfight despite the latter stated that he protects her. Matt can be very generous and caring as he treats the player's injuries due to his bad experience in the illegal car race. He is also very protective to the player when he always warned her about his brother Daryl Ortega due to his occupation in the illegal car race and also being apologetic whenever he apologizes to her for his faults especially during their sparring matches in kickboxing. In Gabriel's story where Matt serves as the second love interest to the player, he was also interested towards her and giving some friendly advice to cheer her up after their manager Gabriel had problem issues towards her such as cheating. Category:Carter Corp